The SkyWing
Background Information: Queen Carmine is a hybrid between two tribes. The Rainwings and Skywings. The former queen scarlet killed both her parents, but for some reason let Carmine live. No one knows that Carmine isn't a Skywing and Queen Scarlet didn't want to reveal that she wasn't so hence why Carmine inherited the throne. Rose is Carmines adopted daughter. The dragons have been at war with the scavengers for a while, all but the Skywing palace has been taken over. The King's daughter Linda found a book in some castle ruins, and the king promises to read it to her. This is the last part of what I hope to be the story of Queen Carmines life. I hope you enjoy this. There is an anagram in my story it has to do with Wings of Fire :) tell me if you find it enjoy! The SkyWing I peeled my eyes open slowly, they felt like they weighed a hundred pounds, and had rocks piled on top of them. I stretched my huge leathery wings, and groaned, I was sore all over. Surprisingly I didn't have any scars on my wings or irrepariable gashes, like many of the other dragons had, from months of fighting. I walked out from under the overhang of stone, I had been sleeping under, and breathed deeply. I could sense a storm was coming, the air, humid and thick, was wet, almost if the storm had already been here. I inhaled the air, it faintly smelled of smoke. The rock beneath my talons felt cool, as I slowly walked around the courtyard trying to avoid stepping on stray wings or tail of the sleeping dragons. A pair of IceWings were discussing something in low tones on the other side of the courtyard, one held a basket of raw fish under their wing, and the other I recognized as Winter. I climbed the stairs of a lone tower, just like I did every day since Ruby betrayed me. I however found Rose up there. Her wings were wrapped around her, she was watching the sun rise just like I did. I sat next to her, we sat in silence as we watched the sun show its shy face to the world. It had reason to be afraid. The world was a cruel place. The stars and moon dropped out from the sky as the rosy dawn slowly clawed its way into the sky. The sun shown through the shards of glass of a long forgoten moblie my sister had made when we were younger. The light fractured, sending rectangular shards of light bouncing around the tower, pink, orange, and blue. After a while, Rose left, saying nothing to me. I watched as the castle, and the some of only dragons left in Pyrrhia left, wake up. I turned my back to the sun and watched the storm clouds gather above one of the tallest mountain peaks. The sky grew darker and darker, the clouds slowly eating away at the light. I watched as the small line of ever growing Scavengers grew larger and larger as they approached my castle. Aprenhension, and tiredness filled me. Instead of anger and hatered as it once did when I saw the enemy come for my home. I flew out from one of the windows in the tower. I felt the humid air rush past my snout, as I landed on the crenelations of the wall. My hind legs touched down first then my front legs. They approached faster, the Scavengers. They were different from the ones i had fought before they were like ants they had tough black armor, like scales, that covered them from head to toe. Huge metal hummingbirds hovered over the growing army of Scavengers. The storm clouds had completely block out the sun. I let out a small growl. The remaining Queens that had survived landed beside me one by one. Queen Coral, Queen Glory, and Queen Thorn, sat perched besides me waiting for the Scavengers. I turned to a SkyWing that had landed near besides me “Gather the SkyWing army, and anyone else who is willing to fight. Have them waiting at my command.” I said. The SkyWing guard nodded to me and took off to the sky. The Scavengers gathered and stopped there marching, not far from the Palace walls. They stood still in perfect neat rows they stood. Waiting for a command. We sat there on top of the crenellations waiting. Then suddenly I heard the rain like sound of the metal birds shooting. I glanced around looking for where the bird was shooting. A cry to my left alerted me. Rose fell slumped over the boulder she was perched on. Blood, red as her scales seeped out from between her talons. They could take my sister my mother my friends my home. But not my daughter. Anger exploded in me, it rumbled first the sound small, but it grew, It exploded out of my jaws, like a canon I tilt my head back and roared. I yelled to the sky that no one would kill any more of my kin, no more dragons would die at the hands of a scavenger. I heard other dragons join in roaring their furry for the world to know. I flicked my tail and with that i dropped from the wall. The wind scooped me up as I spread my huge wings, the smell of smoke and fear lingered in the air. The four of us Coral, Thorn, Glory, and I lead the remaining dragons of pyrrhia into battle to fight. Fight for our home. An rag-tag army of dragons followed us into battle. I lowered myself until i was skimming the ground I plowed into the first line of Scavengers knocking them over. I could hear loud bangs and screeches, as i plowed through them. I flew higher and higher until I could see the battlefield clearly. I looked around for the metal humming birds, I found one not to far away I beat my wings furiously as I flew toward the humming bird. I slammed into it with the force of a meteor. I tore it apart bit for bit. I sprayed fire at the huge thing. Molten steel and metal dripped down from the flying machine, onto my talons, in my fury I didn't feel the burning pain. I let go of it and it plummeted down to the earth. I swooped down roaring fiercely and spewing fire. The battle continued for some time, the scavengers where dropping like flies, but the dragons were on the losing side, have less of an army to start with. I saw it long before I felt it. The ground shook. Rocks tumbled from their nest way up in the mountain. The Scavengers wobbled uncertainly on their feeble two feet. I could nearly feel the rumbling of the earth. The earth cracked, and strained and let a roar of agony and pain many times worse than mine. It screamed and roared, and then the mountain exploded. Both the Scavengers and us, the dragons, were mesmerized by the mountain exploding. It at first grumbled slowly then getting louder and louder till the sounds was deafening. Black clouds of smoke and ash billowed up from the mouth of the mountain, then lava, melted rock. It spewed out of the mountains top peak, it was framed beautifully by the billowing black smoke and the huge storm that was coming over the mountain range. Lightning flickered as the great ribbons of lava seemed to hang suspended in the air, as the world froze to watch it. It was dead silent. Then every thing speed up. The lava fell back to earth, as the great billowing clouds of black smoke rushed down the side of the mountain, toward us. It was swallowing everything in its path burying it in thick layers of ash and rock. I could feel a hot breeze blow past me as the black clouds of ash rushed down the mountain and came straight for me. I whipped around and roared for all I was worth “RETREAT!” Those who weren't retreating all ready sprang into action flying as fast as they could toward the castle, and up and over it. I sprang into action, beating my huge billowing red wings as fast as I could. Panting hard, as we rocketed to safety, I breathed in the ash. It stung my throat and lungs as I gulped in the air with great effort, the smell of sulfur and brimstone lingered in my snout. A great gust of hot air shoved me forward as I stumbled through the sulfurous sky. I beat my great wings frantically trying to steady myself mid air. I flew over many scavengers scampering to gain higher ground and get away from the deadly, but beautiful lava. As I approached my home, my castle. I saw a Nightwing wrapping white cloth, around Rose where she had been hit with the metal raindrops. A cold wave of relief swept through me. She was alive. The remaining dragons who had stayed back at the castle took off, they had looks of worry written on their snouts. Too tired to take the lead, and lead the remaining dragons to safety Glory lead us to a nearby Rainwing outpost. I lagged behind her as Glory flew to the front. As we glided out of range of the volcano I looked back. My home where we had just flown over seconds before was demolished. Torn to pieces, and buried deep beneath a thick layer of ash, molten lava, and rock. I coughed hard, and wheezed as we flew closer and closer to the Rainwing outpost. It was big, big enough to fit all of us. It looked fairly unstable though, I wasn't sure it could hold the weight of 150 or so full sized dragons. I landed next to Glory who had moved out of the way so other dragons could land. My wings ached from so much flying. I coughed again, it was hoarse and sounded like a seal, but it felt like someone was scraping their talons down my throat. It was from all the ash that had entered my lungs. I could feel little pinpricks of pain in my lungs as i breathed deeply in and out. I layed down on the deck of the outpost. Wishing so much that the ash would cover me up to, and bury all the pains, aches, and worries of being Queen. I closed my eyes, and my breathing began to slow down gradually. Rose lay down next to me and stretched her wing out over me. Just like I did, so many times before when she was scared or sick. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I opened my eyes slowly, the first thing i noticed was that I was being crushed to death, I was being suffocated! I tried to move my wings and tail, they didn't budge. Then I realized that I wasn't in any danger of being crushed to death. I was under a pile of dragon. It was comforting somehow, to listen to the steady breathing of the dragons, in time to my heart beat, and my own breathing. A cool breeze rushed past my snout, bringing little flakes of ash my way. I watched as the golden, bubbling lava seeped down the slope of the mountain slowly. Destroying my home. Tearing it to pieces. The sky let out a loud rumble and then began to slowly leak. Torrents of rain poured down. Then I let out a sigh, and then my own torrent of tears came, the strain from keeping in the tears dissipated in my chest. The tears I had held back when I heard my best friend had died. When I found out my biological family had been murdered. When I killed my mother for the throne. When my trust was betrayed by my sister. I cried for all of those lost dragons. As I watched the wind sweep away the last fragments of my home. I shrugged off the wings and tails as i slid out from under the pile. I sat watching the scavengers who had survived crawl, and walk around The King reached the last pages of the book, he flipped through the last waterlogged yellowing blank pages, but there was nothing written. He traced the title with his finger. The Rainwing, translated by Herb D Garneit. He kissed his daughter goodnight as she gave a huge yawn, and pulled the mountain of quilts up to her chin. As the King stepped through the wooden door frame, remembered a legend from long ago, about a treacherous red dragon who lived on the mountain before the humans did. Linda had found the book in the ruins of an old castle, that was perched on the side of a huge mountain. The castle had been destroyed by the constant earthquakes. The King decide to take a field trip to the castle. The King stepped out into the court yard and stole a deep breath or two from the crisp air. He called for his horse, and then mounted the silver, husky gray, and black charcoal horse. The horse took off at lightning speed, as the kind struggled to hang onto the horse, and keep his sword from falling out of its sheath, after a few minutes of uncomfortable riding The King entered the ruins of the castle. His horse whinnied nervously and the reared. The King still clinging on to the nervous horse dismounted quickly and took the reigns of the horse and wrapped it around a nearby rock column. The rock was cracked and had several large pieces missing out of it, but it was sturdy and would have to do. The King patted his horse, and said “What are the chances of a dragon being here anyway? Zero to none, but better safe than sorry.” The Castle lay out was similar to his own, even though he knew where he wanted to go in the ruined castle his progress was slow going. He stepped slowly and meticulously as he made his way to the dungeon, he felt drawn to the dungeon as if something was calling to him almost. He slowly descended down the chipped and cracked worn stairs arriving at a bent in rusty metal door. A skeleton with a helmet still on slumped in the corner, a purple nightshade flower was growing out of the guards eye socket, and long vines draped over the entrance. The King wondered what story the skeleton had to tell, maybe he too had lost his family, like the dragon. The King grabbed a torch from one of the walls and lit it. He edged around the guard and stepped over and through the heavily damaged door. As he stepped through it, the darkness consumed him. Something in the shadows moved. A huge boulder slid across the ground and covered his only exit. The only light was from his torch, it cast a small flickering bubble of light around him. The walls around him suddenly started to constrict, getting smaller and smaller until there was hardly any space at all, the king could only take a few steps in either direction. He held up the torch and gasped, dropping the torch. It hit the ground and rolled a few feet but the flame flickered but then went out. It was pitch black, the darkness was so thick it was almost tangible. The king could hear something he couldn't before. Breathing, a steady in and out. There was something in here, with him. A voice echoed around the room. At first it was just jumbled up noise until it slowly formed into words. “What do you want stranger?” the steady voice rumbled. The king was startled by the voice, and stumbled back until he reached a wall. A wall that was covered in scales? Black scales, black as the night sky. The walls started shifting again, the grating sound of scales moving rubbing against the stone floor echoed loudly. “To see if it was true, that a great dragon lived here.” The king said, trying to sound confident. A light appeared very near to the king. It had a soft yellow orangeish glow. A thin black oval line cut through the glowing light. The light blinked out, then came back. An eye. The King scrambled backward. The voice was softer but closer this time. “Of course who else would you think lived here. I don't get many visitors out here in this prison.” The huge Dragon that the king had decided was what that beast was, moved about. Then a huge bellowing boom echoed, then again, then again, but this time a crack echoed through the huge chamber, and the earth shook. Light filtered through a small crack just above the doorway. The light fell upon the head and neck of the dragon, who had just woken up. The dragon bared her teeth viciously and started to pry away at the smooth rock with her talons, widening the crack so much the King could see the doorway. The King dashed for it. The Dragon made no attempt to stop him as he fled from the castle, scrambling over stones, and cracked bricks. He leapt on his horse, who was whinnying and rearing more ferociously than ever, and then at a full speed gallop he raced away, fear though lingered with him. He had just woken up a nightmare of a dragon. '' Free at last the dragon though. Perched on top of the castle ruins. This is going to be fun. The dragon smiled wickedly. Fear and revenge is what she was best at. She flew into the midnight blue sky that was dotted with glimmering white stars. Freedom!!!! Her scales turned bright yellow and pink in joy. Freedom at last. In a cave far far away from any human kingdom, an egg was hatching. All by itself, no parents, to guard it, keep it safe. Hairline cracks spread around the orange, and red egg. The egg rocked violently, but then stopped, a small claw peeled away the shell, the small claw scrabbled at the hard shell, but then fell still, resting. The wind whistled through the small cave, wrapping the egg in a blanket of strange smells of the new world. The same wind that carries the roar of Queen Carmine, calling to any dragon who was listening. Calling to destroy the humans kingdom. The same wind which wiped away her tears, and wiped away the remains of her home, and life. Now all that's left of the dragons of Pyrrhia is myths, and legends. But the wind still carries the whispers and stories of them, you just have to listen. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)